


Mr President

by LiberalClinton



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, President, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberalClinton/pseuds/LiberalClinton
Summary: A set of one shot smut pieces from Bill's time as President, from his inauguration, to their meetings in the Oval.Disclaimer: this is literally all smut. If you're offended by this, it's completely on you.





	Mr President

January 20th, 1993

Hillary ran her fingers through her husband's thick, salt and pepper hair as he rested his head on her shoulder. Her husband. The president. It had been a difficult road to the inaugural day, but it had been worth it. It was a thought they were both thinking as they sat in the back of their new motorcade on the way to their new home; the White House. Truth be told, it overwhelmed her to an extent, but God was she proud of her husband. And God was he proud of her. She gently placed a kiss to the crown of Bill's head and he sat up to look in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" Bill said, finally breaking the silence they sat in since they got in the vehicle.

"I was just thinking about how proud I am of you." She said, tears brimming but quickly disappearing again.

"I couldn't have done any of this without you by my side." Bill stated truthfully, cupping her cheek in his hand.

They stared longingly into each other's eyes, conveying all the thoughts and emotions neither could quite put into words. Their lips eventually met in a loving, tender, closed mouth kiss. The kiss grew more heated as Bill's tongue forced it's way through Hillary's lips and she opened wider, allowing him further access to explore. His hands softly gripped the back of her blond locks at the back of her head, holding Hillary closer to him. They eventually pulled away for air, but still remained within inches of each other.

"We should probably wait until we get home to finish this off?" Hillary chuckled.

"The White House?" Bill chuckled in response.

"That's the one." Hillary stated casually.

"I don't think I can wait." He laughed as he felt himself hardening already.

"Too bad!" Hillary patted Bill on the chest and rolled her eyes sarcastically, thus mocking disapproval at his insatiable personality.

 

***

 

It had been well over an hour before the new first couple were finally alone in their new bedroom. No more distractions. No more people. Merely the secret service several feet away. Hillary wasn't entirely comfortable, but she guessed it was something she'd eventually become accustomed to.

"Finally, we're alone." Bill stated as the door was shut and locked behind them. He breathed a sigh of relief that the outside world was behind them just for one night, and tonight he could focus just on his wife. Bill wrapped his arms around Hillary's waist, in an attempt to pull her as close as possible, as she looped her arms around his neck.

"You know we'd have been here a lot sooner if you hadn't need to go to all the inaugural balls." She stated matter of factly.

"Is that really how you speak to your president?" Bill teased.

"I'm sorry Mister President," Hillary thought she'd play along "I'm glad to be alone with you."

"That's better."

Bill pulled her closer, dipping his head to close his lips to hers. As the kiss intensified and their tongues met, Hillary felt her husband harden against her. Bill pulled away and cupped her face, absorbing the beauty of his wife.

"You're so beautiful." Bill whispered sincerely.

"Take off my dress." Hillary pleaded softly.

She turned around and Bill began unpinning her blonde locks. Such an elegant, and somewhat erotic task as he left the occasional kiss on the side of his wife's neck, eliciting an appreciative moan. Once her blonde locks were free, and the pins were discarded to the floor, Bill began the delicate task of removing her indigo, jewel incrusted dress. The way it was conservative with her cleavage and legs, but proudly showed of her perfect waist. Her slim figure. The shape that he, and he alone, could appreciate fully.

As the dress slid to the floor, and Hillary stepped out of the dress, her shoes along with it, she turned around to face her husband. Bill was left speechless, seeing her smooth, creamy skin contrast so elegantly with her black silk strapless bra and black lacy panties. Perfectly matching. She held out a hand and brought her husband to stand in front of her again.

"You're a little overdressed, don't you think?" Hillary whispered seductively, pushing Bill's blazer off his shoulders and onto the floor, next to her dress and shoes.

"I'm sure we can remedy that." He responded as Hillary was already working on undoing his bow tie.

Once all the buttons on his shirt were undone, Bill decide in his mind to take charge. Taking Hillary by the hands, he led her towards the bed, and sat her down, and sitting next to her. Kissing her with great passion, he held the back of her head and laid her back against the bed.

"Make love to me." She whispered against his lips as his hand moved to cup her cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered back.

Bill removed his clothes unhurriedly, as Hillary laid on her side, watching him in great anticipation. Once he was fully nude she glanced him up and down, biting her lip to prevent a moan from escaping. Bill knew that move. And it turned him on further knowing he still had that affect on her.

Spreading her legs slightly wider apart, Bill saddled himself on his knees in between his wife's parted legs. He glanced down at her lacy panties, then back at her face, looking into her lustful eyes.

"Let's get these off you, shall we?" And she nodded in agreement.

He pulled them off agonisingly slowly, before holding them in his hand, feeling how drenched the lacy fabric was.

"So wet," he murmured in approval before chucking them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Bill left delicate kisses on both of Hillary's creamy thighs, leaving her with goosebumps of anticipation. It always helped his male ego, the effect his touch had on his wife.

As he climbed up her body, he left delicate, intimate kisses; along her stomach, underneath where her bra laid, delicate lips caressing her outstanding collarbones. All before they engaged in another heated kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Bill caressed her breasts through her bra, but became frustrated with the barrier.

"Take this off." He almost demanded, reaching behind her back and pulling the jet black bra away. He pulled back and gazed at his wife's chest in awe. Two pert breasts, standing firmly, dusky pink nipples, making his mouth water. Taking both of her breasts into his hands. Massaging them gentling, eliciting the most erotic moan from Hillary. He need to be inside her, and he need to be inside her now.

Moving away he lined himself up with her entrance, pinning her hands above her head.

"Please, Please, please," she pleaded like a mantra.

_Evidently, she couldn't wait either._

"I love you," he whispered one last time against her lips.

He delved himself fully inside her, slowly, letting themselves both appreciate the feeling of becoming one again. He, appreciating the silky wetness he called home. She, being filled and stretched in such a loving way. She let out a satisfied moan once he was fully adjusted, allowing himself to settle as deep as possible. Bill released her hands and they came around to his back. He began a slow pace, pulling out almost all the way, before gliding slowly back in. It felt like home.

"That feels so good," Hillary moaned when he circled his hips against her clit, just the way she liked.

"I know what you like, darlin'" he murmured in her ear.

Bill began kissing, sucking and licking at her pressure point on her neck, whilst his thumb and forefinger teased her sensitive nipple. The overwhelming, pleasurable feeling sent a flood of moisture around his cock, allowing him to push in deeper.

"Fuck." Bill groaned, fighting the temptation to grind his hips faster.

"Please, Bill. Faster." Hillary moaned, her thoughts almost in tune with her husband's.

Bill pinned her legs further up on his back, allowing him deeper access, and the ability to grind against her clit, as his pace increased. Hillary's hands found purchase on the nape his neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss.

"So close." She moaned in his ear.

"Come for me, baby." He whispered encouragements in response "I want to feel you."

As her back arched, and her inner walls clamped around around him, Hillary's moans turned into screams of pleasure as she reached her climax. With just a few more strokes, Bill soon found himself joining her, emptying himself inside her, moaning her name as he came.

Beads of sweat intertwined as Bill finally slipped out, rolling to the side and taking his wife with him. Hillary rested her head on Bill's chest, as his fingers stroked her back.

"You're so beautiful." Bill mentioned.

She sat up on her elbow to look her husband in the eye. Brushing her fingers through his grey hair before cupping his cheek, she gently pecked his lips.

"Wanna go again?" He tested the waters.

"We have all night, Mr President." Hillary countered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and keep this as chronological as I can, but no promises, especially near the end.


End file.
